1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an oral therapeutic apparatus comprising an oral device that is used to treat cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy treatments and a method of using the oral device. The oral device is formed to be insertable within a patient's mouth and receive a circulated cooling medium to cool the patient's oral tissues including the gums cheeks, tongue, roof and base of the mouth, to reduce the absorption of chemotherapy agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most limiting side effects associated with chemotherapy treatments of cancer patients is the condition characterized by severe inflammation of the oral mucous membrane tissues known as mucositis. This inflammation produces oral sores that are so painful for the patient that frequently the chemotherapy treatments must be weakened or even discontinued before they are completed. As a result, cancer patients oftentimes can not be given the necessary amount of chemotherapy to effectively treat their conditions.
It has been known, however, that keeping the oral tissues cold during chemotherapy treatments causes vasoconstriction of the associated blood vessels which reduces the amount of chemotherapy agent flowing into this tissue. The known method of cooling the oral tissues comprises periodically placing ice within the patient's mouth during the administration of the chemotherapy agent. This method lessens the formation of oral sores for short treatment periods of less than about one hour.
Although the known method of cooling the oral tissues has been acceptable for short treatments, it is impractical for extended chemotherapy treatments that may continue for extended periods, for at least the following reasons. First, it is quite difficult for the patient to sleep because the rapidly melting ice must be constantly replaced. Second, and, more importantly, it fails to constantly and uniformly cool all of the oral tissues that are prone to form inflammation. The known method does not maintain the oral tissues at a constant desired temperature for the duration of extended treatments, and mucositis and oral sores inevitably form and become a limiting problem that forces the chemotherapy dose to be reduced or the treatment discontinued. Although the patient may be able to withstand the lessened chemotherapy treatment, its effectiveness is limited and the cancer may grow at an uncontrollable rate despite the treatment.
Thus, in view of the inadequacies of the known method, there has been a need for an oral therapeutic apparatus, and a method of using the device, for effectively cooling selected oral tissues to reduce absorption of the chemotherapy agent and the subsequent formation of inflammation and oral sores, throughout extended periods of chemotherapy treatment. Such a device would reduce or eliminate the problem that have not been overcome by the known method and have reduced the effectiveness of previous chemotherapy treatments. Furthermore, there has been a need for an oral device that remains comfortable to the patient throughout the length of any treatment so that relaxation and even sleep can be obtained.